Things that happen when you leave the boys alone
by MyaAvery
Summary: Courtesy of Nudge, the girls all go Black Friday shopping, leaving the boys to fend for themselves. Needless to say, things don't really go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So, this is my first story on here. I'm so proud of myself! It doesn't have much of a point but WHO CARES! Okay, I get that you ALL probably care. just...deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: Haha! James Patterson has you all fooled! _I_ actually wrote maximum Ride, not him! Um, yeah, no. If I wrote Maximum Ride, I doubt I would be writing on fanfiction. **

Have you ever had a moment where you know something is _seriously _wrong? Well, that's how Fang felt when he woke up.

More like, was woken up.

Instead of waking up to a warm, soft bed and the sound of silence, Fang woke up to his bed being violated by a strange young bird-kid who went by the name of Iggy. Iggy was leaping up and down and screaming incoherent words. Growling, Fang grabbed Iggy's ankle and made him fall. There was a loud bang as Iggy hit the floor. The blind boy moved himself into a sitting position.

"Well, THAT was uncalled for!", he muttered.

"Jumping on someone's bed at-" Fang looked over at the clock. "- 7:30 in the morning is also uncalled for." Iggy's eyes widened and he stared into Fang's in that freaky way of his.

"THAT REMIND ME OF WHY I CAME IN HERE!" Iggy yelled. If he kept up this yelling, he would lose his voice. Fang hoped he did.

"_What_ could possibly be _so_ important?"

"The girls are gone!"

There was a pause. Then, Fang spoke up.

"Um…what?" Iggy was grinning like a maniac.

"M'kay, here's what happened!"

_-FLASHBACK to earlier this morning- _

Gazzy slumped down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. Iggy was following behind him. The kitchen was unusually quite. Both boys were too tired to notice anything out of the ordinary yet. Opening the fridge, Gazzy pulled out a carton of milk. Milk dribbled down his chin as he drank from the carton. Iggy had started making eggs and bacon. Suddenly, Gazzy froze.

"Iggy… I just drank from the milk carton and no one yelled at me. That's so messed up," he said, sounding freaked out. They both noticed the stunning lack of people.

"Maybe they're still asleep," Iggy whispered. A small gust of wind from the open window made a Post-it stamp on the kitchen table flutter. Gazzy rushed to grab it.

"There's a note!" Iggy walked up behind him.

"Well, _read it_," he hissed. Bad thoughts started rushing into Iggy's mind. What if someone got kidnapped? Or _died_? What if they got abducted by aliens? Or flying space ponies? Before Iggy's mind could continue to wander, Gazzy started reading.

_Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy,_

_After a good amount of begging and whining (and possible bribing), Nudge convinced us to go Black Friday shopping. We figured you guys wouldn't appreciate us waking you up at 3am. So, don't worry. We didn't get abducted by aliens. _

_-Max, Nudge, Angel , Ella, and Dr.M _

"I guess it's a good thing they didn't wake us up," Iggy said, relieved that everyone was actually alive. Gazzy grinned.

"Yeah, or they would have to face our wrath."

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Fang blinked. Then, he sighed.

"So, what are we supposed to do for the rest of the day?" he asked. Honestly, all he really wanted to do was go back to bed. Iggy smacked his forehead.

"What do we do? _What do we do_? Fang! We can do ANYTHING!" Iggy did a weird little twirl like the little girls do in movies. "We can blow crap up, we can flood the kitchen and swim in it, we can dress Total as superman and throw him off the roof!"

Fang sighed again. He prayed that he would survive this day.


	2. Chapter 2

After getting dressed, Fang went downstairs. He really hoped Iggy and Gazzy hadn't managed to destroy the house. Dr. M would skin them alive and use they skin to make little hats for dogs. Speaking of dogs…

"What are you idiots doing!" Fang screeched in a voice that didn't even sound like his. Total was in a pot filled with water on the stove. Iggy was chopping up carrots and dumping them in the pot. Who knows where Gazzy was. Probably out wreaking havoc on some elderly people.

"What. Are. You. _Doing_?" Fang growled again. Iggy lifted his head. He had a stupidly evil grin on his face.

"Well, my dear brother, Gazzy and I decided that we wanted breakfast. But not just any old breakfast. We wanted something a little…special."

"So you decided to _boil our dog_." This was a really weird situation, even for Iggy and Gazzy.

"Precisely," Iggy nodded. The front door suddenly flew open. There was Gazzy, in all his glory, panting and holding a small plastic package. Fang was beginning to think he was dreaming. Of course, he could never be so lucky.

"I got the zesty sauce," the small pyro said. Iggy rubbed his hands together and did an evil laugh.

"Excellent! Fang, as I was saying, yes, we are boiling our dog. I'm sure he will be delicious."

"But-you-he…What sane person would eat their own dog? That's crazy!" Iggy shook his head.

"I'm sure the first guy who suggested eating a chicken was dubbed as crazy too and look where he is now!" Iggy had finished chopping the carrots and was now sprinkling some weird smelling spice on Total's head. _I wonder what normal kids are doing right now? _Fang thought. _Probably sitting down with their normal mother and normal father and discussing their normal plans for the day. _

"Iggy, Gazzy, what'll it take to get you to not boil the dog?" Fang realized the only way he might get out of this alive was if he made a deal. The thing was, making deals with Iggy and Gazzy was hard. They always ended up doing something that was probably illegal in some state and Fang always ended up tied up to something.

Gazzy waved his hand around in the air, jumping around. "PICK ME! PICK ME!"

Fang tried not to strangle him.

"Yes, Gazzy?"

"We get to shave your head."

"NO!"

"We get to force to play on plastic toy tractors and we get to ram into you."

Silence…

"Fine," Fang said reluctantly. His two personal tormentors high-fived and that stupid look returned to Iggy's face. Today wasn't going to get any better.

"Get on the tractor, Fang," Iggy demanded. They were standing outside in the driveway. Even though it was still early, the sun was beating down on the three boys. Fang was already trying to weasel out of playing on the toy tractor. He shook his head.

"There is absolutely _no way_ you're going to get me on that thing," he snapped. The Gasman had a shovel in his hand. He'd already threatened Fang with it. If you took one look at Gazzy, you would automatically think he was a sweet, innocent little boy who always did what he was told.

But then you get to know him.

Fang learned at an early age not to get Gazzy upset. When he was only about 5 months old, he'd beat a whitecoat with a spoon for trying to pick him up. Fang refused to even touch Gazzy after that. Which is why, right at this very moment, Fang was climbing onto a small, plastic tractor.

"Why does Dr. Martinez even have these things," he muttered. His knees were scrunched up passed his shoulders. Obviously, the stupid thing was to small for him. Iggy shrugged.

"I think they were Ella's when she was a kid. Maybe they just haven't had the chance to get rid of them." Along with the tractor, there was a pink tricycle with sparkly streamer on the handle bars, one of those red and yellow car things, and a scooter. Iggy was riding the tricycle. Gazzy was in the car thing. Fang didn't understand why they wanted to do such childish things. He didn't even remember how he got into this mess.

Now, he was being slammed into by Iggy and Gazzy. Who were riding children's toys. All because he tried to save that dog. Fang didn't even _like_ Total. Why had he tried to save him? Because Fang was a good person? Haha, yeah right.

Gazzy stopped ramming the car into the tractor. He was staring at a car driving down the road. It had a pizza delivery thing on top of it. This was not going to end on a good note. Gazzy leaped out of the car and did a cool little action roll. He took off after the car, screaming. Fang looked over at Iggy.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Are you thinking about how we should go and get some of that pizza?"

"Yes."

"Good." With those last words, Fang and Iggy whipped out there wings and flew after Gazzy and the poor pizza delivery guy.


End file.
